Dawn Haters Unite!
by Flitter
Summary: Mysteriously, Dawn gets herself into yet *another* scrape. But.. she can't get out of it.


A/N: One more warning. Dawn admirers, leave *now*. The following circumstances to your poor traumatised darling is too great to contemplate. Dawn haters, read on!  
  
  
  
Dawn bent over the candles, and holding her breath, ignited them one by one. A small doll, crudely made from wax, stood in the ring of lit pale pink candles. They were an odd assortment, some twisted ands stubby, from previous attempts, some fresh and new, with rose petals and stuff in them, that she'd swiped from Buffy's room, others in the shapes of pixies, or in one case, blah, a unicorn, that she'd stolen from the Magic Box. Dawn knelt back on her haunches, and studied the book. The spell didn't look *that* hard. A few words, a few candles, a little bit of herbs, and poof! Instant boyfriend! She smiled.  
  
When Janice had found the spell on the 'net, and got all excited, Dawn had taken a look, and realised that it could actually work. Willow's enforced classes in magical theory, to prevent incidents like zombie Joyce happening again had taught her certain elements of a spell worked, and what were fakes.  
  
She sprinkled a handful of white rosepetals into the candles, and read awkwardly,  
  
"Ry'all, tol'lth, ys'wintris, an'tra wcentres, amora solcientres!" Smiling proudly, she dropped a few sprigs of rosemary trough the flame of the biggest candle, and watched as a pretty rose shimmer sprang up from the carpet, enveloping her.  
  
"Um, this wasn't supposed to happen," she said out loud, and when she tried to push through the cloud of magick, again, louder, "Help!"  
  
A second later, she and the cloud blinked, and then flashed out of sight.  
  
Buff's head poked around the door, curiously. She could have sworn she'd heard something.. She searched the room. Just an old storage room. Nothing remotely different.  
  
  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrgh!" Dawn screamed, as the cloud dropped her hard onto the floor, in a small room. Getting up, she looked around. Two girls, one about a year or so older, one a year or so younger, stared at her, in front of a computer, the screen buzzing.  
  
"Cool! That looked like it hurt!" The younger girl told the older girl, who looked slightly happier than she had done when Dawn had fallen into her room.  
  
"I know. It was meant to. I typed, 'will hurt', and she's all ouchy now. Whiny brat," she replied, ignoring Dawn.  
  
"Excuse me? Where..Where am I?" Dawn asked, confused. She looked down and gasped. Her own baby pink jeans and white ribbed tee had been replaced by sacking.  
  
"You really have to be careful with those spells. One miss pronunciation and boom!" The younger girl slapped her hands together. "Alternate dimension. But ten you're not very bright."  
  
"Understatement!' the older one exclaimed.  
  
"The..the spell!" Dawn said suddenly. "That's the reason I'm here!'  
  
"Bingo. Couldn't have got there any quicker, could ya!" The younger girl rolled her eyes. Her short red hair was feathered around her face, and she had large, expressive blue eyes. She was very slim, and had very pale skin.  
  
"So how do you know me?" Dawn asked, slightly scared now.  
  
"You stupid bitca, we watch Buffy obsessively. How could we *not* know your excessive annoyingness?" The older one demanded. She had shoulderlength dark hair, large brown eyes, and a permanent sarcastic twist to her mouth .She reminded Dawn of Cordelia.  
  
"And how do you know about the spell?" Dawn demanded again, choosing to ignore the bit that was definitely an insult.  
  
"You idiot, we *wrote* it!' The redhead exploded. In an aside to the brunette, she whispered, "Maybe we shouldn't mess with her. Her brain seems too damaged to register torture."  
  
"Hey!" Dawn protested. "Who the hell are you anyway?"  
  
"Star, and Moonflower, if you want our pen names, Alyss and Jo to friends. Which means you're stuck with Star and Moonflower," the brunette mused.  
  
"And what am I doing here?" Dawn asked.  
  
"To be tortured, of course!" Moonflower spoke witheringly. "We figure Joss has tormented us all with her majesty of bitchy little sisters who *so* need to die, so we decided to even up the score." She shrugged.  
  
"How come you can bring me here?" Dawn cried.  
  
"We're *writers*," Star informed her, with an evil, malicious grin. Dawn sank onto the floor in her pitiful sacking and sobbed.  
  
"I knew she'd crack too quickly!" Moonflower complained.  
  
A/N: The torture begins! ( cackles evilly) If yo have any ideas for torture, we have a few of our own, but always open to suggestions.  
  
And if any are intending ot flame me for what I did to precious Dawn, I *did* tell you it was a haters fic. Read the disclaimer, people! 


End file.
